1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to wheelchairs, beds, tables, and other such person-supporting apparatuses and structures. More specifically, the present invention concerns a support apparatus for use in supporting a person, particularly a bariatric patient, wherein the apparatus is selectively convertible between a seat configuration for supporting the person in a substantially seated position and a table configuration for supporting the person in a substantially prostrate position, and wherein the apparatus is both vertically and angularly adjustable in either configuration, and wherein the apparatus includes enhanced lateral support and substantially automatically retracting foot support portions.
2. Background of the Invention
Support apparatuses and structures for bariatric patients, such as wheelchairs, beds, and tables, desirably incorporate hydraulic or other actuators to assist in positioning the patients supported by the apparatuses. More specifically, the actuators substantially automatically lift, lower, or otherwise relocate or reconfigure one or more portions of the apparatuses and thereby correspondingly position the patients, or some part of the patients, supported thereon. Unfortunately, the forces experienced by these apparatuses when accomplishing such positioning can destabilize them, potentially resulting in damage to the apparatuses or injury to the patients. Furthermore, during such relocation or reconfiguration, portions of the apparatuses can be forced into damaging contact with the ground or other surfaces.